


Punishment Duty

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Knew I shouldn't've come into work today."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sasha1600's prompt in my Advent Drabbles post.

“Knew I shouldn’t have come into work today.”

James looks up; Lewis is in the doorway, even more miserable than earlier. He’s had an incipient cold all day, and clearly Innocent’s summons hasn’t improved his mood.

“What’ve we done now? Did the woman with the yappy dog complain?”

“Must’ve. It’s the only explanation for this.” Lewis reaches behind, then holds aloft a Santa costume. James blinks. “Kids’ ward, John Radcliffe, Christmas Eve. Me.”

“Ouch,” James says softly. “My sympathies.”

“You’re not getting off scot-free, lad.” 

There’s a flash of lurid green; James’s jaw drops. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. You’re me elf.”

**Author's Note:**

> See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589490) for some wonderful fanart by Lindenharp inspired by this drabble.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now is the winter of our discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589490) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp)




End file.
